Matching Scars
by SammyGM
Summary: Después de un fallido intento de suicidio Maka Albarn es enviada a La Institución Mental Para Adolescentes Con Problemas de Death City con el fin de luchar contra su depresión y un chico con los ojos rojo Carmesí podría ser la medicina que ella necesita.


**Hola chicos! **** Pues quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada porque mi primera historia será esta, debo admitir que cuando la leí en ingles quede totalmente enganchada, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi, por lo tanto todos los créditos de esta historia van para ****SpoonMeister13x8**, **yo tan solo me dedicare a traducir esta historia, aclaro que tampoco Soul Eater y sus fabulosos personajes me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 1

Mental

Maka Albarn distraídamente acomodaba su suéter, tratando de no prestar atención a sus padres que se gritaban el uno al otro, discutiendo quien había tenido la culpa de iniciar la pelea. Siempre era lo mismo. En el restaurante, en casa o hasta en la escuela de Maka siempre estaban peleando. Maka estaba ya harta de todo esto.

La Doctora Azusa Yumi observaba cuidadosamente a la problemática pareja desde su escritorio, tomaba notas en su libreta mientras observaba esa escena. Maka se percato de eso y tan solo se imagino lo que la renombrada terapeuta podría pensar ahora de sus padres. Que vergüenza.

A primera vista uno nunca pensaría que la familia Albarn tenía problemas. Ellos vivían en una agradable casa, en bonito vecindario en el sur de Death City. Spirit Albarn, el padre de Maka, tenía una enorme tienda de carros. Era un tipo apuesto con una gran confianza en sí mismo. El era joven asi que usaba jeans, elegantes corbatas y mantenía los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. Kami Albarn, la mamá de Maka era simplemente genial. Tenía una fuerte voluntad, era muy inteligente y si pones esas dos cosas junto con con su apariencia, obtienes a una de las mejores abogadas del mundo. Ellos parecían tenerlo todo.

Pero las apariencias engañan…

Maka ya no se acordaba de ningún momento en el que ellos no estuvieran peleando. La mayoría de los niños tenían recuerdos de ellos jugando con sus padres, o comiendo con ellos una nieve pero ella no. Sus memorias estaban llenas de gritos, blasfemias y no-voy-a-salir-durante-todo-el-fin-de-semana.

Sus peleas siempre eran sobre las cosas más estúpidas del mundo así como quien recogería a Maka de la escuela o a quien le tocaba cocinar esa noche o hasta se pelaban porque película deberían ver. Ellos nunca estaban contentos por esa razón ella pensaba que lo mejor era que se divorciaran, pero cuando trataba de dar su opinión ellos siempre sonreían y le decían cosas como " tu papá quiere mucho a tu mamá" o "no te preocupes esto es tan solo una pequeña discusión" Luego para probar que todo estaba bien actuaban de una manera cariñosa pero eso no duraba más de 5 minutos.

Después, los gritos se intensificaron, se empezaron a amenazar con los cuchillos de la cocina y perdieron algunos días de trabajo. Después sus padres comenzaron a incluirla en la peleas algo que ella nunca entendería el porqué empezaron a hacer eso. Toda la rabia que sus padres se tenían el uno al otro afectaba a la adolescente. Dolía mucho. Ella no quería estar envuelta; No quería nada de esto. Sus padres, esa vida, porque todo eso le tuvo que pasar a ella? Que había hecho para merecer eso?

La primera vez que ella se corto fue estimulante. La sangre y el filo del rastrillo que arrancaban su pálida piel la hacía sentir liberada como si todo lo malo de su vida desapareciera un momento. Cortarse le hacía sentir control, el dolor físico la distraía del dolor emocional que sentía. Esto se volvió una adicción.

Continuo así por unos cuantos meses. Después de un largo día teniendo que soportar los gritos de sus padres ella corría a su habitación a cortarse, siempre era lo mismo nadamas que ahora las marcas de las cortadas se estaban notando mas por lo que tuvo que empezar a usar blusas de manga larga para mantener oculto su secreto. Definitivamente no podía permitir que la descubrieran, la obligarían a que parara, la obligarían a alejarse de lo que la mantenía cuerda.

Pero un día cortarse no fue suficiente.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, el escape de su miserable existencia. Las 10 pequeñas píldoras que había dejado bien escondidas en el baño serian su salvación, tan solo tenía que tomárselas cuando su padres salieran a sus respectivos asuntos. Todo hubiera salido perfecto si su mamá no hubiera entrado al baño argumentando que se le había olvidado algo cuando ella apenas se apenas se había tomado 4 pastillas, por supuesto ella cayo desmayada y fue inmediatamente trasladada al hospital.

Spirit se levanto enojado de su asiento gritándole a su esposa y Kami por supuesto no se quedo callada y contestaba a cada uno de sus insultos. Maka decidió ignorarlos pero la doctora Yumi ya no lo tolero más y le pego fuertemente a su escritorio para llamar su atención.

"Honestamente alguna vez ustedes paran de gritar tanto?" –Exigió saber, el cristal de sus lentes brillaba de tanto enojo. "Esto no se trata de ustedes por ahora, se trata de su hija que casi acaba con su vida la noche anterior."

Spirit y Kami la miraron con sorpresa. Nadie nunca los había interrumpido antes en una de sus peleas. De repente empezaron a sentir vergüenza de sus acciones, Spirit se sentó lentamente en su silla mientras Kami acomodaba su falda y empezaba a mirar fijamente en piso.

"Gracias porque están decidiendo comportarse como adultos" La doctora Yumi dijo fríamente. Sin poder comprender como 2 personas adultas podían comportarse de ese modo en un momento tan grave. "Ahora" ella dijo volteando a ver a Maka. "vamos a hablar de porque estás aquí hoy ¿Qué te motivo a tomarte esas pastillas?"

"No sé..." susurró ella, mirando sus manos.

La doctora Yumi asintió y tamborileo los dedos en la parte superior de su escritorio. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, era la mejor terapeuta en Death City después de todo. La mirada que Maka tenía en sus ojos después de haber escuchado la pregunta, se miraba desesperada como si quisiera confesarlo todo, quería a alguien que la escuchara, el único problema era que sus padres estaban en la habitación, si bien algo que había aprendido la Dra. Yumi con los años era que algunos de sus pacientes no hablaban si sus familiares estaban presentes por miedo a herirlos. "¿Nos podrían dar un momento a solas?" pidió la Dra. Al Sr. y la Sra. Albarn.

Spirit y Kami de mala gana se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, incómodos al saber que su hija le revelaría a la doctora algo que ellos no serian capaces de oír. Trataron de quedarse un momento más en sus sillas con la esperanza de que no tuvieran que abandonar la habitación, pero, la Doctora Yumi les señalo una vez más la puerta y no teniendo opción se marcharon.

"Espero que te sientas mejor con ellos afuera" dijo la doctora con una gentil sonrisa

La adolescente muy apenas se la regreso y asintió.

La Doctoraba ya estaba preparada para que las cosas se pusieran más serias. "¿Bueno ahora cuéntame porque trataste de matarte?"

Era extraño para Maka discutir sus sentimientos con otras personas. Estas cosas eran personales y aparte a nunca nadie le había importado preguntarle cómo se sentía. A nadie le había importado ayudarla. Así que ahora mismo hablando con la Doctora se sentía que se ahogaba en sus palabras, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupara por su bienestar. "P-porque odio mi vida". Ella dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué hace tu vida tan mala?" Pregunta la Dra. Yumi

"Mis padres… ellos pelean todo el tiempo y me gritan"

"Solo son tus padres? No tienes problemas con la escuela?"

"Solo tengo buenas calificaciones"

"¿Qué hay de tus amigos?"

"No tengo"

"¿te haces daño a ti misma?"

"…Me corto"

"¿Dónde?"

"Mis manos y mis muñecas"

"¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Se que lo puedo controlar"

"¿Tus padres saben?"

"Ellos no saben nada sobre mi"

La Doctora la miro con algo de simpatía mientras escribía algo en su libreta, a continuación abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, saco un folleto y finalmente dijo "ten esto es tuyo" Entregándoselo a Maka.

La Institución Mental Para Adolescentes Con Problemas de Death City?- Maka lo leyó en voz alta, sin saber porque la Dra. Le había entregado eso.

"Deberías ir a darle un vistazo"- La Dra. la ánimo.

Maka curiosamente hojeo el folleto, enfoco su mirada en las fotos de los adolescentes sonrientes tomando su almuerzo y jugando baloncesto. "¿Por qué me das esto?"-Reclamo.

"Este es el lugar en donde vas a pasar las próximas 2 semanas" La Dra. Respondió. "Esta decisión la tome basada en nuestra sesión de hoy, después de ver la manera en la que interactúas con tus padres y la forma en la que ellos interactúan entre sí, siento que enviarte a este lugar sería una forma muy buena de ayudarte a curarte".

"¿curarme?" –Sus ojos se tornaron llenos de sorpresa, rápidamente decidió dejar el folleto arriba del escritorio de la Dra. y dijo - "Oh no usted lo ah tomado de la forma equivocada" –Maka dijo sacudiendo su cabeza-"Yo no necesito ser curada o algo asi, estoy perfectamente bien, es culpa de mis padres que haya decido tomar esas pastillas; ellos son a los que debería de enviarlos lejos".

"Cada vez que alguien trata de quitarse la vida hay que hacer algo"-La Dra. Yumi explico. "Tu pudiste aber tomado las pastillas porque tus padres te hicieron sentir que la vida no valía la pena pero la decisión de suicidarte fue tuya no de ellos. Inscribirte en el programa de Adolescentes con Problemas es la mejor manera de obtener la ayuda que necesitas y pues tus padres, ten por seguro que irán a ver a un consejero matrimonial lo más pronto posible".

"No quiero ir a un manicomio"-Maka Protesto.

La Dra. Yumi estaba acostumbrada a que sus pacientes reaccionaran de esa manera cuando ella trataba de mandarlos a un hospital psiquiátrico. Todos entraban en pánico diciendo que ellos no pertenecían a ese lugar, así que ella sabia como manejar la situación. "No es un manicomio; los adolescentes ahí son como tú. Son chicos normales que han tenido un duro obstáculo en la vida y que están recibiendo tratamiento para poder atravesarla, todos mis pacientes que regresan de ahí cuando salen se sienten como nuevos y tu no vas a ser la excepción." -Dijo ella con calma.

"No tengo ningún tipo de obstáculo o algo así, es solo que mis padres, si ellos no estuvieran yo estaría completamente bien, no quiero formar parte de este programa"- la adolescente argumento.

La Dra. Suspiro. Maka era del tipo de adolescente determinada que no accedería fácilmente así que decidió recurrir por la ayuda de los padres ya que aunque ella les dijera que no, igual tenía que aceptar ya que ellos tenían control legal sobre ella. La Dra. se levanto de su asiento y les abrió la puerta a la Sra. y el Sr. Albarn, en cuanto la abrió entraron rápidamente deseando saber la parte de la conversación que ellos se había perdido.

"Maka va a estar bien?"-Kami pregunto.

"De que hablo con mi hija?"-Dijo Spirit ansioso.

La Dra. Yumi tomo el folleto que Maka dejo en su escritorio y se los mostro a ellos. "He decidido enviar a Maka a este programa para que participe en el, basada en su condición actual creo que es la mejor manera de ayudarla a mejorar su vida"- Ella les dijo.

Ambos hojearon juntos el folleto tratando de entender sobre el programa de adolescentes con problemas. Una vez que terminaron Kami vacilante pregunto.- "¿Está segura que esto es lo mejor para nuestra hija?"

"Si"-Spirit se metió. Estaba aterrado de que la Dra. sugiriera ese tratamiento. ¿Y si la gente se entera de que alguien de la familia era considerada una persona loca?. Podria ser malo para su trabajo. "No me gusta la idea de enviar a nuestra hija lejos para que este con un montón de adolescentes locos, podemos arreglar las cosas nosotros mismos."

"¿De verdad pueden?" la Dra. Pregunto fríamente. "¿Me estás diciendo que los 2 pueden deshacer todo el daño que han causado?"

Los esposos Albarn la miraron fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"No se hagan tontos" dijo la Dra. "Todos sabemos que el que Maka esté en esta situación es su culpa, su hija se siente tan infeliz que decidió matarse a sí misma y no hay otras personas que culpar más que ustedes 2."

Es innecesario decir que Kami y Spirit se quedaron sin palabras.

"Conozco personalmente a muchas personas que dirigen este programa" La Dra Yumi continuo – "Todos son personas altamente capacitadas y te prometo que en 2 semanas Maka va a regresar como nueva, y bien? Vas a negarle ayuda profesional a tu hija solo porque te da miedo el qué dirán o vas a hacer lo correcto?"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Kami decidió romperlo diciendo. –"Esta bien, tienes razón, sé que no eh sido una buena madre recientemente debido a ciertas situaciones que han estado ocurriendo pero yo de verdad me preocupo por mi hija y quiero ayudarla de la mejor manera posible. ¿Cuándo deberíamos enviarla?"Finalizo.

La doctora sonrío. "Mañana mismo. Llamare al hospital cuando ustedes se vallan para avisar que ya inscribiste a Maka".

"Esto no puede ser verdad" Maka sollozo. Los únicos que deberían ser enviados lejos son sus padres no ella. Eso fue lo que pensó.

"Maka, tu mamá está en lo correcto" –Spirit se metió- "Ella no ah sido una buena madre recientemente…" el se calló cuando Kami lo miro feo pero después continuo diciendo- "Mas bien ninguno de los 2 ah sido un buen padre recientemente y lo lamentamos pero tal vez la Dra. Yumi tiene la razón y ese programa es lo que necesitas. Quiero que tengas una vida mejor así que te guste o no asistirás a ese programa" Finalizo.

Maka quería discutir mas pero no tuvo la oportunidad debido a que la Dra. Yumi dijo. –"Mientras Maka está lejos les sugiero que vayan a ver a un consejero matrimonial. No importa que tanta ayuda reciba Maka en la institución si las cosas en casa no mejoran"

Hubo un enorme silencio cuando ella menciono lo del consejero matrimonial. Ellos eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que necesitaban ayuda profesional y aparte no les gustaba la idea de discutir ese tipo de problemas con alguien pero a pesar de eso cedieron ante esa petición de la Doctora. "Está bien, iremos" Finalmente respondieron.

Maka se quedo inmóvil y sin expresión en su silla sin percatarse de que sus padres ya se habían levantado.

"Ven con nosotros Maka". - Kami dijo.

La adolescente se levanto siguiendo a sus padres sin hablarles a ellos, ni sin decirle adiós a la Dra. Yumi.

Los tres Albarns caminaron hasta el carro en silencio, Spirit y Kami miraron torpemente a Maka como queriendo decirle algo pero sin saber que palabras usar mientras ella se acordaba de todo lo que había sucedido en la oficina de la Doctora. Esto simplemente no podía estar bien, sus padres creen que si se disculpan todo estará bien de nuevo? Nada volviera a estar bien, nunca. Ella estaba a punto de ser mandada a un hospital psiquiátrico, como su vida se había vuelto tan miserable? Se preguntaba. Ella no estaba loca, era una persona normal, ella se repetía esto una y otra vez para convencerse de ello.

Estoy bien

Estoy bien

Estoy bien

Estoy bien

.

.

.

.

Pero de verdad lo estoy?

**Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos. :)**


End file.
